Qrow's First Christmas
by Mdk1
Summary: Qrow and Raven learn all about Christmas, Qrow picks out Summer a gift and more shenanigans from Team STRQ's first Christmas at Beacon. A Secret Santa gift for FrostedAngelInTheSky on tumblr, go check them out!


Qrow was sleeping peacefully; after being in the Vytal Tournament just mere hours ago. Summer had defeated everyone else in the singles round, giving her the title of winner of the tournament. Team STRQ,some other Beacon students and a few new friends from the tournament had decided to have a party for Summer after the festival ended. It was hosted in Beacon's Cafe with permission from Professor Ozpin, who had overheard Taiyang mutter it out carelessly near him. The party was great for the team, and now Qrow was ready for the end of the semester. Qrow now had nothing in his way from now until the finals. That was what Qrow was lead to believe, at least until he opened his eyes the next morning.

Qrow was staring directly towards a pine tree inside of their dorm. He shot up to see Summer decorating the bottom of the tree. Taiyang sat in the corner with a mug, a disgusting smell coming from it, which he would later learn came from something called eggnog. "What the hell is this?" he asked as he got up and saw that their whole room was decorated in the colors white, red and green. Raven was still asleep in her bed, her covers having fallen off the bed like normal.

Summer turned around. Instead of her normal attire, she was wearing her hood with a red shirt that read 'Merry Christmas' in a white lettering along with a red hat with a white trim and silver tassel. She smiled. "Oh! Good Morning Qrow, I'm just getting our dorm ready for Christmas."

Raven stuttered as she got up. "Christ-mas?" she asked, still half asleep. "What's that?"

Summer gasped out in shock. "You two never had a Christmas before?" she asked as Qrow shook his head.

"Remember Summer; these two grew out in the wilderness, we've had to teach them a lot since they-" Taiyang was cut off by Summer kicking him in the leg. "Ouch Summer!"

"Don't be mean Taiyang, they could just celebrate another holiday, like-" Summer started .

"No, me and Raven haven't celebrated anything at this time of year except for the Winter Solstice and New Years," Qrow said.

"Well, most people who celebrate Christmas just get their friends and family gifts and set up a Christmas Tree," Summer started to explain to Qrow and Raven.

"And don't forget Saint Nicholas!" Taiyang cheerly added.

"Who the hell is that?" Raven asked.

"Some fictional character made up for the holiday." answered Summer. "Now get up you two. Class is in about an hour."

Qrow and Raven, just nodded, still getting used to all of these new traditions Summer and Taiyang were introducing them to.

* * *

Soon enough the days towards the end of the semester started to slowly disappear. Qrow had come to the conclusion that he needed to get Summer at least something nice for the holiday and was now walking through Vale's mall when a hand touched his shoulder. Qrow quickly turned around to see Raven smiling at him.

"You left the dorm saying you were going to buy some pencils for the exams, brother. And I find you out here in the mall of all places. We have pencils at the academy. You know, as I'm pretty sure you don't take an art class, Qrow, you don't need special pencils."

Qrow shrugged at his sister. "I didn't lie, I'm still out here hunting for pencils." He turned and continued walking. Raven followed him.

"So, what _are_ you really looking for, Qrow?" Raven asked, knowing Qrow had to be looking for something. Something he could not get at the academy.

"I'm looking for a Christmas present for Summer."

Raven sighed. "Qrow, you don't need to get her anything big. emember, as soon as we're done here, they could very well become our enemies. Summer and Tai-"

Qrow turned around to look into Raven's eyes, causing Raven to take a step back. "Summer and Taiyang are our partners, Raven. We should at least enjoy our time with them here." Qrow paused to collect himself. "Now are you just going to stand around or are you going to help me pick out something for her?" Raven only sighed and nodded as she followed Qrow through the mall stores.

In a small weapon accessory shop, Qrow spotted a small item of interest. It was an white with red trim combination sharpener and dust clip holder that could clip onto a belt. Qrow looked at it for a few moments as Raven came up. "Well?" Raven asked, now tired from following Qrow the whole way through the mall stores.

"It's perfect," he said as he picked it up and took it to the counter to purchase it for Summer. He soon got some Christmas wrapping paper and wrapped it up in their dorm while the others were away. As soon as it was ready with a small silver bow on it, he put it under the Christmas Tree in their dorm. He smiled as the others came in the room, not noticing the present under the tree.

* * *

Qrow looked down at his final grades for the semester. He had pulled out with B's in most of the classes with help from Summer and even a bit of help from Taiyang. He looked over to see Summer and Taiyang stare at him. "What?" he asked.

"Well, it's the end of the semester, and neither you or Raven have mentioned planning to visit your family for the holidays. We were wondering when you were leaving so we could celebrate Christmas here before you two left."

Qrow looked over to Raven before answering. "I doubt me and Raven have the time to make it to where our family lives and back before the next semester, so we were planning to spend the holiday here." Summer and Taiyang both smiled when they heard those words out of Qrow's mouth.

"Looks like we're all going to stay then!" cheered Summer, her silver eyes huge from excitement.

"We all are? Don't you and Taiyang live outside of the city?" asked a now quite puzzled Qrow. "Just because me and Raven are staying doesn't mean you two have to as well."

"Patch is only a boat ride away on the holiday. We can spend the morning here and go visit our families and be back by the end of the night." Taiyang replied.

"Well then." said Qrow, smiling. "Guess we're all staying."

* * *

Qrow awoke on Christmas Day to the smell of honey-smoked ham. He got up and saw that Summer had managed to cook some good looking breakfast, with the ham he had smelled, hot chocolate sitting on the desk, and even eggs, bacon and hash browns. Qrow noticed he was the last one up.

"Merry Christmas Qrow!" Summer smiled as she saw him. "Now that we're all up, you want to open presents?"

"Sure," Qrow said as Taiyang pulled out his huge present. "What is that?"

"Open it! I got it for both you and Raven, Qrow!" Taiyang said with a slight smirk on his face. Qrow moved to open it, the wrapping paper fell off to reveal a bird feeder. "It's a bird feeder, as you're birds!" Taiyang added as Raven got up from her bed and with an look in her eyes, started to walk towards Taiyang. "Oh shit, I'm not sorry for the puns!" shouted Taiyang as he was chased out of the room by an very mad Raven, causing Summer and Qrow to just laugh.

"So, do you want to exchange gifts now?" asked Summer pulling out her gift for Qrow. Qrow pulled out his on cue and handed it to her and she opened it. "Aww! Qrow, you didn't have to! This is something I've been wanting to buy! It's perfect!"

"You're welcome Summer," said Qrow as he felt his present, and he opened it. Inside was a small metal flask with his symbol dyed into the leather skin on the outside. "A flask?"

Summer nodded at Qrow. "Yep, figured you've been buying plastic water bottles almost every day this year while in class, figured that I should get you something a lot more permanent. I knew the shopkeeper so I asked them if they could dye your symbol onto it for you."

"Thanks Summer!" Qrow said, turning to the door, Taiyang's screams could be still heard. "I think we should go stop Raven." Summer nodded in agreement, and the two started to walk out until Summer grabbed Qrow's arm. "Summer?" Qrow said as he turned around. Summer was looking up at a small plant taped to the door. "What the hell is that?" he asked.

"It's a mistletoe… it's a Christmas tradition. f two people end up under a mistletoe they have to kiss. I think Taiyang was setting it up to catch Raven under it, but-." Summer was cut off by Qrow kissing her on the lips, causing her to blush.

"Merry Christmas, Summer." said Qrow as he broke the kiss.

"Merry Christmas, Qrow." said a now very red and fluttered Summer, as they headed out to catch up to Taiyang and Raven to spend the rest of the holiday with them.

* * *

 **Happy Holidays everyone, posted this on Ao3 as a second story, and figured to post it here!**

 **Update for Fevered Visions, my other story: The next main chapter is focused on Ruby and Jaune again, so it should be out sometime in January. I haven't posted as I've been really busy with College, and this story, which is canon!**

 **Edit: 12/31/17: Seems FF removed the lines from the story, fixed it.**


End file.
